Citizens of Popstar
by pepdog1
Summary: The citizens of Popstar are very special. They made it through many amazing feats; some scary, some beautiful, some plain hilarious, some heartbreaking. But not many people know about what's going on on the inside. So let's find out... (Citizen!AU, rated T)


_Many months ago in the city of Victoria, a young girl created a RP blog. Since then, many headcannons have been born, and thus, the Citizen!AU was created, named after the blog by the name Citizens of Popstar, which is also the name of this story. Trust me, it will be more exciting than it looks. I drew inspiration from Leer Justice's Fic, _Kirby of the Stars: The After Story, _but I also wrote this because I thought it would be fun. I will try my best to make this as different to Leer's as I can. Go check out _The After Story,_ BWT, because it's awesome!_

oOo

**Chapter One: Before The Beginning**

_Ten years before Kirby came to Popstar..._

Meta Knight's footsteps echoed down the hallway. A steady, strong beat. Almost enough to put a weak mind under a trance.

Where he was heading... He didn't know. It was an idle day for him, so he decided to go for a walk around base.

His footsteps were suddenly disturbed by somebody else running towards him.

"Meta Knight!"

The knight turned around and faced the other. It was Sir Falspar, his partner. His annoyingly childish partner. The green puffball came to a stop in front of him, his red Mohawk bobbing a bit.

"What is it, Falspar? I don't have time for your-"

"Sir Arthur is calling an emergency meeting!"

Meta Knight's eyes turned green for a second. Sir Arthur was calling a meeting? Something serious must've been going on. "Alright, then. We shall go."

Falspar nodded, and the two hurried off to the meeting room.

When they got there, they heard Sir Arthur's strong voice booming out.

"This has gone too far! We must apply the plan before it's too late!"

Meta Knight almost gasped. _The... Plan?! Were Nightmare's attacks really getting that bad?_

_Well... Jecra had died..._

Shaking his head, he pushed open the doors. Better to forget the sad day he lost his best friend to the living nightmare.

"Meta, Falspar, take a seat." Arthur said as they entered, gesturing to some chairs.

There was a small smile on his face at seeing Meta Knight. The light green puffball had always seemed to favor him for the others. Probably because he found Meta when he was just a year old puff.

"Nightmare has just released one of his most powerful demon beasts."

A murmur washed through the group as Falspar and Meta sat down. Arthur waited for a bit, before continuing.

"We lost a quarter of our troops. We have to release the secret weapon before it's too late."

"But, Sir!" Dragato spoke up. "He's not really yet! If we send him out now, he'll be too underdeveloped to even walk!"

Arthur nodded. "I know. We can't send it out now. We are going to send it out in ten years. He'll be developed enough to fight by then. Even if he can't talk, he should be strong enough to defeat Nightmare. But we'll need somebody to train him."

He stood up.

"I need one of you to volunteer to go to our host planet, Popstar. You will have to prep it for the weapon's arrival."

Everybody swapped glances, but said nothing. Soon, the tension of the silence became almost unbearable. Even a single cough could make everybody erupt. Everybody waited for somebody else to decide to make the first move.

Then, somebody decided. Slowly, and unsurely, Meta Knight stood up.

"I will go." He said. "But only on one condition. Sword and Blade must come with me."

"Those two ruffians are no good." Nonsurat mumbled. "How can you trust them?"

"I saved their lives." Meta replied simply. "They will do as I say if they know what's good for them."

"Well then!" Arthur smiled. "That's settled. Meta, would you like to come with me to see the weapon before you go?"

Meta Knight nodded. "It would be an honor, Sir."

He and Arthur walked out the room, leaving it in silence... For a moment, at least.

"Who's up for a game of Cards Against the Galaxy?"

oOo

Meta stood over the glass dome sealing the crib. "He's... Amazing."

The little pink puffball inside was asleep, breathing gently and fogging up the glass on the side he was resting on.

"I can't believe you finally managed to clone a working one." He smiled, turning to Arthur.

"Indeed." Arthur smiled back. "It took forever, and he still needs to grow, but it will be all worth it..."

Meta gently placed a hand over where the puffball had a paw up against the glass. The little child seemed to smile as he did so.

"Would you like to name him?" Arthur whispered. "I mean, you will be with him for around a year or two, and you will need to know his name before he comes to Popstar, so..."

Meta thought about this. There were so many names he could give this little puff, but there was one that he found really suited it.

"Kirby."

"Kirby..." Arthur breathed. "Y-you mean, like...?"

"Like John Kirby, yes."

John Kirby... Meta Knight's second hero, right after Arthur. Sir John, as he was called. He helped create the GSA, getting past all the legal work to actually make it happen, and he was also a brilliant fighter. He had died besides Arthur after blocking a fatal blow, saving Arthur's life. He was one of the kindest people Meta had ever heard of...

"I'm sure he'll be a brilliant person," Arthur nodded, "Just like Sir John..."

"Indeed..."

And after pressing his forehead against the glass for a moment, Meta Knight slowly came away from the glass, walking to the door.

"Now... To Popstar, to await his arrival."

oOo

"I don't need no fancy knights! I have ma Waddle Dees!"

"But sire- Ow!"

Meta Knight and his knaves stood in front of the castle, where the king and his assistant had met him. So far... Not so good.

"Listen here now; I want one reason why you should stay!"

"Because I am bringing along a very special guest in ten years time."

"Royalty?"

"No," Meta shook his head, "But a great warrior. He will change your life for the better."

"Well, ma life don't need no change'n. But because ya look funny and have a funny plan, I'ma let you in. Just a heads up though; I'ma do everything I can ta stop your little plan from working if I don't see no way it's gonna work. I don't want any failed experiments in ma castle!"

Meta Knight almost sighed. _This is like talking to a brick wall..._

"... But in honor of that, I'ma give you the best and only house out there ta live in. Do whatever ya want! ... As long as it don't mess up ma own plans, 'kay?"

Meta Knight nodded and bowed. "Thank you kindly, your majesty."

A Waddle Dee came up to them and led them away. As soon as they were out of earshot, Dedede turned to leave... Until Escargon stopped him.

"Sire... I think that might've been the nicest thing you've ever done!"

Dedede stared at him, and then smiled. "It felt good too, ya know. If Rubbish-Bin-Lid-Face's plan does what it's supposed to, I might just try to do it again... Now, _back to work!_"

Escargon smiled, shaking his head. "Of course, your highness."

_And that's the story of what happened before our little puffball hero arrived on earth. Now, we all know the story; young Kirby arrives in Dream Land, has a couple misadventures, saves Popstar from Cappy Town and then everything is fine, right? But that's not completely it... Find out the true story next time!_


End file.
